Hope
by KaitlynRae99
Summary: [PART ONE OF THE ANNABELL SERIES] "There is always hope in the world. You've just gotta believe in it." Every Narnian story has a happy ending...but not this one. This is the story of High Queen Annabell, the Faith and how she raised to her title and how she fell.
1. The Pevensies

**ANNABELL**

* * *

" **PROFESSOR** Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow," Mrs Macready's voice rang throughout the whole house, signalling to me that the Pevensies have arrived.

Grandfather had taken in four children because of the bombings happened in London and people believed that the children would be safer in the countryside. "There will be no shouting...or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter," I followed Mrs Macready's voice to where she was.

"NO touching of the historical artefacts! And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor," I show Mrs Macready was walking up the stairs with two boys and two girls following behind her with cases in their hands.

Mrs Macready's eyes find me and she smiled, almost relieved that I was here to take over. She wasn't use to a lot of children because there was normally only me in the house and I usually spent my time in the libraries studying. "Annabell, could you please take the children to their rooms?" she asked me but I knew it was actually an order.

I smiled and nodded, keeping my smile on until Mrs Macready left before sighing and looking at the Pevensies. My eyes ran over the Pevensies, taking in their appearances before smiling at the young girl who looked at 10 with short brown hair and big blue eyes. She still had some baby fat on her face but it made her look even cuter. The second youngest seemed to be a dark haired, dark eyed boy who looked about 12 and seemed to be uninterested in being here. The oldest girl had dark hair that frame her pretty face with piercing blue eyes and looked to be around 14. She seemed kinda snobby but I could tell that she was scared and didn't want anyone to notice. The final Pevensies who a boy who looked around 15 and I would have to admit, he was kind of handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes. I didn't stare for too long as I didn't want them to feel awkward. "I'm Annabell, the Professor's Granddaughter," I informed them, smiling at all of them.

"I'm Lucy," The young brown-haired girl spoke before pointing at the dark-haired boy; "That's Edmund." Then she pointed to the older dark hair girl; "That's Susan." Then finally she pointed to the blonde-haired boy; "And that's Peter."

I nodded at all of them as Lucy pointed them before pointing my thumb behind me. "I'll show you to your rooms," I informed them before turning on the spot and walking, hearing them following behind me.

I opened a door, revealing a large double bed with a very large room. "This is the girl's room and your boys is across the hall. If you need anything, my room is just at the end of the hall," I told them before exiting the room and walking to my room.

* * *

Suddenly having a desire to have a drink of water, I tied my robe around my nightwear and walking down the hall. When I passed Lucy and Susan's room, I could hear the radio talking about the bombing from last night and I looked into the room to see Lucy in the bed with a gloomy expression. I knocked lightly on the door, smiled brightly at Lucy before walking into the room. "Everything okay?" I asked them, noticing that Susan and Peter were also in the room.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy said, her looking down at the sheets and playing with them.

I smiled at her sadly before walking over to the bed and sitting beside her. "Wars don't last forever, Lucy. You'll be home before you know it," I told her, grabbing the comfortable and non-scratchy blanket that was hidden in the bedside table and handed it to her before winking at her.

"If home's still there," Edmund remarked making me glare at him for no regard to Lucy's feeling.

"Isn't time you were in bed?" Susan commented which made Edmund again remark; "Yes, Mum!"

"ED!" Peter's voice rang through the room making everyone grow silent and his glare made Edmund shift uncomfortably.

Peter then turned back to Lucy before saying; "You saw the outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great...Really."

I smiled at Lucy and the others before leaving the room and grabbing a drink from the kitchen and going to bed, hoping that Peter hadn't jinx anything about tomorrow.


	2. The Wardrobe

**ANNABELL**

* * *

 **TURNS** out, Peter jinxed it. It was pouring rain which forced all of us inside for the day. We were all sitting in one of the studies with Susan making us play a game with a dictionary. I sat in a love seat with my own book in my lap but I already finished reading it, making me listen to Peter and Susan play her weird game. "Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar," Susan sounded out from her spot on the couch and waited for Peter, who was sitting on the other loveseat, to answer which he didn't know the answer.

"Come on, Peter. 'Gastrovascular'," Susan repeated which made Peter ask; "Is it Latin?"

Susan said he was correct which caused Edmund to speak up; "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?"

That caused Peter and I to laugh lightly while Susan glared at her younger brother and slammed the dictionary shut. "We could play hide-and-seek," Lucy suggested as she walked over to Peter from her previous spot by the window.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter sarcastically replied, looking towards Susan who glared at him.

"Come on Peter, please...pretty please," Lucy begged her older brother while giving him puppy dog eyes and I knew he would cave.

"One, two, three, four," Peter began to count which caused Lucy to smile brightly.

I quickly jumped up and grabbed Susan's hand and together, we ran down the halls to find the perfect hiding spot. "In here," Susan said, pointing to two chests on either side of the hall.

We quickly hid into the chests and waited. "98, 99, 100...Ready or not here I come," Peter's voice rang through the halls before Lucy's voice followed; "I'm back! I'm back! It's alright!"

I opened the chest along with Susan and we looked at each other in confusion back Lucy's words. We got out and went to find the others who were near Grandfather's forbidden room. "Does this mean Anna and I win?" Susan asked when we arrived at the others.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter informed us which caused Lucy to say in confusion; "I've been gone for hours."

That caused everyone to look at her in confusion before following her to the forbidden room. Susan and Edmund examined the wardrobe after Lucy informed us that there was a forest in the wardrobe. "The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan told her after finishing examining the inside of the wardrobe.

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination," Peter informed Lucy before the other Pevensies walked away from Lucy who was standing next to me and the wardrobe.

Something tells me that even if Lucy had a very creative imagination, I didn't think she would be able to imagine an entire forest. "But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy shouted to her siblings who turned around to face her.

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan snapped, sounding like a mother.

"I wouldn't lie about this," Lucy pleaded to her siblings which Edmund responded; "Well, I believe you."

"You do?" Lucy asked her brother in disbelief making me assume that Edmund wasn't being truthful.

"Of course, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund asked jokingly which caused me to roll my eyes.

Good job Edmund; just hurt your sister's feelings even more. "Oh, will you just stop it? You always have to make everything worse," Peter remarked, causing Edmund to get defensive; "It was just a joke."

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter asked which caused Edmund to get angry.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad but you're not," Edmund shouted into Peter's face before storming out of the room.

We all watched Edmund storm out before Susan commented; "Well, that was nicely handled."

Susan walked out of the room as well, leaving myself, Peter and Lucy in the room. Ouch, that was uncalled for Susan. "But...it was really there," Lucy said quietly before Peter responded harshly; "Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough."

Peter left Lucy and I alone in the room before I shut the wardrobe door and wrapping an arm around Lucy. "Don't worry about them, Lucy. If your heart believes this happening then no one can tell you that you're wrong," I told the younger girl as I guided her back to her room, avoiding her siblings for the time.

* * *

I shot awake after the shouting voice of Lucy trying to wake Peter up travelled down the hall. I threw on my robe and walked down to the boys' room where all the Pevensies were awake. "Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" Lucy shouted again when Susan and I entered the room.

Susan gave me an apologetic look and I just smiled and shook my head; I wasn't losing that much sleep anyways. "Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming," Susan informed her but Lucy shouted back in excitement again; "But I haven't! I saw Mr Tumnus again and this time, Edmund went too."

Everyone grew silent and looked at Edmund. "You saw the faun?" Peter asked Edmund who shook his head.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me..." Lucy began to trailing off before asking Edmund; "What were you doing there, Edmund?"

Everyone's eyes turned to look at Edmund who then began speaking; "I-I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. You know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."

Edmund sat the bed looking smugly at Lucy who began to cry and run out of the room. I quickly followed her, not caring if Susan or Peter did as well. When I turned the corner, I saw Lucy embracing Grandfather who looked uncomfortable. He looked at me for an explanation and when I opened my mouth to speak, Mrs Macready's voice rang through the hall; "You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable- oh."

She stopped talking when her eyes met Grandfather before catching herself and continued talking; "Professor! I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright, Mrs Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate. Annabell, will you take her down?" Grandfather asked me which I responded by nodding and wrapping an arm around Lucy.

"Yes, Grandfather. Come on, Lucy," I whispered to the younger girl, guiding her to the kitchen with Mrs Macready following behind.

Once Lucy's belly was filled with hot chocolate and biscuits, I took her up to my room as per her request not wanting to see her siblings for the remainder of the night. Let's hope tomorrow is a better day.


	3. The Magical Land

**ANNABELL**

* * *

 **THE** weather the next day was clear blue skies and sunshine. The other Pevensies were playing cricket while Lucy and I were sat off to the side, reading. Lucy was still angry with her siblings as evidence by her glaring at them, mostly Edmund to be precise. "Don't worry about them, Lucy. They'll understand soon enough," I told her from her spot beside me.

She huffed before leaning her head against my shoulder and reading over my shoulder. She was making us read a romance novel which personally, wasn't my most preferred genre of reading. However, we were pulled out of the novel when the sound of a smashing window rang through the air. I looked towards the other Pevensies and shook my head. Good on them for breaking a window; been here three days and already been in trouble for more stuff then my whole five years of being here.

We all run upstairs to see a broken window and a suit of armour on the floor. I began to get worried about Mrs Macready finding us and the punishment we would receive cause she would find some way to put part of the blame on me. "Well done, Ed!" Peter snapped Edmund who snapped back; "You bowled it!"

When hearing Mrs Macready's voice and footsteps, we all looked at each other. "The Macready!" Susan cried in fear before Peter shouted; "Run!"

I watched the others bolt away and went to say; "She will..." but I was cut off by Peter quickly grabbing my hand and pulled me with him.

Everywhere we ran, the footsteps followed us until they cornered us into the forbidden room. Edmund ran up to the wardrobe and threw open the door. "Come on!" he shouted us making Susan comment; "You've got to be joking."

I rolled my eyes before going to the wardrobe saying; "I rather hide in a wardrobe than deal with Macready."

The others followed and we climbed into the wardrobe. Unlike the others, I quickly moved to the back as to avoid the pushing and shoving from the others. I, however, stopped when I noticed a blanket of white room at the end of wardrobe. I was so distracted by the snow that I was pushed onto my knees in the snow by the Pevensies. The shouting had stopped when they had also noticed the snow. "Impossible!" Susan exclaimed once she had stood back on her feet.

Peter helped me up as we stared amazed by our surroundings. It was beautiful. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination," Lucy mocked to her siblings; a great grin on her face.

I noticed she had her hand behind her back and I knew what she was planning. "I don't suppose saying 'we're sorry' would quite cover it?" Peter asked, looking scared about his sister's response.

"No, it wouldn't," Lucy stated which made Peter sighed before a ball of snow nailed him in the face.

"But that might!" Lucy bellowed which started a snowball fight between everyone.

I was almost able to escape the flying snow until Lucy threw one at my face causing me to glare playfully at her. "Bad decision," I told her, pegged my own ball of snow at her.

However, the fight came to a close when Susan threw snow at Edmund who shouted; "Ow! Stop it!"

We all became quiet and stared at Edmund. "You little liar!" Peter growled at his brother who argued back; "You didn't believe her either!"

"I believe Lucy deserve an apology from him. Don't you agree with me?" I asked, looking at Lucy who smiled at me.

Edmund, however, stayed silent, just looking at his younger sister. "Say you're sorry!" Peter demanded from the dark-haired boy who broke; "Alright! I'm sorry."

"That alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy said smugly at her brother, using his words against him, who muttered; "Very funny."

"Maybe we should go back," Susan suggested, running her arms due to finally feeling the cold.

I pouted at her suggestion until Edmund asked what I was thinking; "Shouldn't we at least take a look around?"

"Come on Susan, we just stepped through a wardrobe into another land and you want to go back?" I asked her in disbelief with Lucy nodding along with me.

"I think Lucy should decide," Peter informed them, looking down at his little sister.

Lucy gasped before smiling brightly and exclaiming; "I'd like you all to meet Mr Tumnus!"

"Well, Mr Tumnus it is!" Peter agreed and walking back to the wardrobe and grabbing five coats.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this," Susan argued, still running her arms warm.

Really Susan? There's a whole wardrobe filled with fur coats behind you. "No," Peter stated and continuing once he returned back from the wardrobe; "But I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these."

Peter handed Lucy a coat before handing me one which I quickly threw on to escape the cold. "And if you think about it 'logically'," Peter remarked to Susan when handing her coat.

"We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe," Peter handed Edmund my Grandmother's coat who complained about it; "But that's a girl's coat."

"I know," Peter emphasized, shoving the coat into Edmund's hands who huffed.

As we followed Lucy, we passed a lamppost which was lit. "It's kind of beautiful almost," I whispered under my breath as the others continued walking.

I pressed my hand against the cold metal before following the others, feeling something familiar about the lamppost.


	4. The Beavers

ANNABELL

"PETER!" I screamed as I felt Peter grab my hand and drag me down the hill.

He, however, ignored my scream as he continued dragging me before tripping, taking me with him. Snow now covered our legs and I pushed his shoulder before standing up and dusting off the snow. "Great, now my legs are frozen," I scolded him but he just looked at me with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him which made Lucy and Susan giggle at us before we continued walking to Mr Tumnus' house. "There's lots and lots of lovely food and lots of..." Lucy stopped explaining to us when we arrived at a place with the door kicked in.

"Lu?" Peter asked, concerned about Lucy's sudden silence.

She suddenly bolted to the door and I screamed; "Lucy!" before following after her.

Once we entered the house, what looked like a cosy house was destroyed. "Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked as she walked around the tossed house.

I heard a crunch from before me so I turned around to see Edmund had stepped on a broken picture. I continued to look around when I noticed a note pinned to a wall which I pulled off and began to read. "The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen," I read, handing to note to Susan as Peter and Lucy stood by my side.

"Alright, now we should really go back," Susan said which caused Lucy to grow concerned for her faun friend.

"But what about Mr Tumnus?" Lucy asked her sister who explained; "If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do."

"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me," Lucy informed us and I noticed Edmund look away from us with maybe...guilt? He knew more about this then he was letting on.

"Maybe we could call the police," Peter suggested but then I informed him; "These are the police."

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something," Peter told the younger girl before Edmund spoke up; "Why?"

We all turned to look at him which made him stammer; "I mean, he's a criminal."

Suddenly, we heard a 'psst' which made us all look outside but all we saw was a raven. "Did that bird just 'psst' at us?" Susan asked us which I shrugged before walking outside.

Peter placed himself in front of us as we began to rustle around us. I felt Susan grab my coat while Lucy and I grabbed onto Peter for a sense of protective. It turned out that the source of rustling was a...beaver. I released Peter when the beaver came into sight as I no longer felt frightened. "It's a beaver?" Lucy questioned, looking at it in confusion.

Peter began to approached with his hand out and he was also clicking his tongue. "Here boy...here boy," Peter said as he put his hand down near the beaver.

The beaver stared at it before doing something I wouldn't have expected; "Well, I ain't gonna smell if that's what you want."

Lucy started to giggle while the rest of us widened our eyes in surprise. "Sorry," Peter apologized, embarrassed as he walked back to us.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver asked, making Lucy's face dropped and grow quiet.

"Yes?" Lucy questioned as she walked towards the beaver.

The beaver held out a handkerchief which Lucy took from him. "This is the hankie I gave to Mr..." Lucy was interrupted by the beaver talking; "Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked the beaver who looked around at the trees before saying; "Further in."

The beaver scurried off which Peter, Lucy and I went to follow him when I felt Susan grab me by the arm before asking; "What are you doing?"

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked; agreeing with Susan.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything," Susan remarked which made the beaver return; "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. We were just talking," Peter answered him which caused the beaver to look around again.

"Better left for safer corners," The beaver whispered which caused us to be confused.

"He means the trees," Lucy explained which made me start to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, that's totally not creepy about trees being able to watch you," I replied sarcastically before Lucy grabbed my hand and we followed the beaver.

"Come on. We don't wanna be caught out here after nightfall," The beaver whispered to us as he guided us through the cliffs under a bridge.

We reached the edge of the cliff to see a dam built over a frozen lake with smoke coming from the chimney. "Oh, blimey. Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup of o' rosy-lee!" The beaver exclaimed, looking at his home.

"It's lovely!" Lucy complimented but the beaver renounce what she had said; "Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know. Still got plenty of work to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is done."

We walked down the cliff towards the beaver's home when we heard a female voice come from the home; "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick. If find out you've been with Badger again...Oh."

The female voice belonged to another beaver who stopped talking when we walked into her line of sight. "Oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day!" The female beaver exclaimed before looking at her husband with annoyance; "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd given you a week if I thought it would've helped," Mr Beaver (which we named them as it would be easier to identifier) joked making us laugh.

"Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilised company," Mrs Beaver almost insulted Mr Beaver who laughed awkwardly.

Everyone followed Mrs Beaver inside as we sat around the small table. Peter, Susan, Lucy and I sat around the table while Edmund sat on the stair like a loner.


	5. The Prophecy

**ANNABELL**

* * *

I **HELPED** Mrs Beaver prepare the tea for everyone before pouring them into mugs then sitting down in between Peter and Lucy. "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked Mr Beaver who responded; "They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say: there's few who go through the gates that come out again."

His words made Lucy looked at me with sadness and I placed a hand on hers and squeezing to try and comfort her. "Fish and chips," Mrs Beaver called out, placing a plate on the table of actual fish and wood chips.

Mrs Beaver also noticed Lucy's sad expression so she tried to comfort her; "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."

Mr Beaver spat his drink back into his cup before speaking; "Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope. Aslan is on the move."

Even though I didn't know who Aslan was, I felt like the name inspired hope throughout the whole room but however, Edmund ruined it by asking; "Who's Aslan?"

Mr Beaver blasted into laughter making me start to feel awkward about not knowing who Aslan was. "Who's Aslan! You cheeky little blighter!" Mr Beaver continued laughed until Mrs Beaver nudged her husband, noticing our expressions.

He stopped laughing and looked at us in shock. "You don't know, do you?" he questioned which made me shook my head.

"We only arrived in this world today. Give us a break," I informed him which caused him to go into a ramble; "He's only the king the whole wood, the top geezer...the real king of Narnia!"

"He's been away for a long while," Mrs Beaver informed us before Mrs Beaver went into a very excited ramble; "But he just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!" "He's waiting for us?" I asked, my eyebrow raised in confusion as to why the real king of Narnia was waiting for us kids.

"You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr Beaver exclaimed to his wife before them basically blaming us; "Look... Aslan's return, Tummus' arrest, the secret police... It's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked; feeling as the insult as I did right now.

"No, not blaming. Thanking you," Mrs Beaver said with a smile on her face.

"Well, that's not cryptic at all," I thought out loud with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"There's...a prophecy: 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done'," Mr Beaver stated making Susan utter; "You know that doesn't really rhyme."

"I know, but you're kind of missing the point!" Mrs Beaver argued before Mrs Beaver placed a hand on his arm and continued explaining what he was saying to us; "It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

We all looked at each other with worried expressions as to what the Beavers were proposing that we were the ones described in the prophecy. "And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked them with disbelief on his face.

"Well, you'd _better_ be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!" Mr Beaver blurted making both Lucy and I bellowed in disbelief; "Our army?"

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said sharply to Peter before they looked the Beavers again.

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!" Peter argued making Susan bark; "We're from Finchley!"

The Beavers looked at each other in confusion as they didn't know what Finchley was. Susan then stood up from the table while saying; "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go."

"You can't just leave!" Mr Beaver pleaded as Peter also stood up from the table.

"He's right. We have to help Mr Tumnus," Lucy urged to her siblings; wanting to help her friend.

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry but it's time the five of us were getting home. Ed? Ed?" Peter turned around but there was no Edmund present on the stairs.

I noticed Edmund had left his coat behind meaning he would be freezing if he went outside.

"I'm going to kill him," Peter growled, looking at Susan with angry in his eyes from his brother.

"You may not have to. ... Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?" Mr Beaver asked making me now stand up from the table.

"Come on!" I shouted to the others, throwing my coat on and following the footsteps in the snow.

I could hear the others behind me from Peter shouting to his sibling; "Hurry!"

I reached the top of the hill and saw Ed going through what I could only guess was the Witch's castle gates. The running footsteps from the Pevensies and Mr Beaver stopped beside me before Lucy screamed; "Edmund!"

"Shh! They'll hear ya!" Mr Beaver snapped to the youngest Pevensie before Peter started to run after Edmund but was stopped Mr Beaver grabbing him.

"NO!" Mr Beaver shouted to Peter who demanded; "Get off me!"

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr Beaver explained to us and from what I could tell, was getting frustrated with us.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan argued with Lucy agreeing with her; "He's our brother!"

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of you!" Mr Beaver argued, getting even more frustrated.

"Why?" Peter asked which Mr Beaver's reply made me wish Peter hadn't asked him.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill you!" Mr Beaver screamed at us before we all watched Edmund continue walking into the castle.

"This is all your fault!" Susan blamed Peter which made me roll my eyes.

"My fault?" Peter snapped in disbelief of Susan blaming him for Edmund betraying us.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan screeched making her brother snap at her again; "Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen...which is why we should've left while we still could!" Susan continued to scream before Lucy interrupted their arguing.

"Stop it! This isn't going to help Edmund!"

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now," Mr Beaver informed them.

"Then take us to him," Peter demanded before looking back over at the castle.

I placed a hand on his shoulder before we turned around and began our journey to the Beavers' dam. Wolves howled echo through the forest making me start to feel anxious that those howls belonged to the White Witch's police. "Run!" Mr Beaver shouted at us, forcing us to sprint towards the dam.


	6. The Fox

**ANNABELL**

* * *

" **HURRY** , mother! They're after us!" Mr Beaver shouted to his wife as we bolted through the dam.

"Oh, right then," Mrs Beaver started grabbing items from the cabinets making Peter question her; "What is she doing?"

"You'll thank you me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry," Mrs Beaver informed us as I began to help her carry the items to pack them for the journey.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr Beaver shouted at his wife in angry and probably fright of the wolves catching us.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked making me roll my eyes at her.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" I growled at her making her glare at me but that stopped when we heard the wolves outside.

Mr Beaver opened a small door which led us down into a tunnel. I left the Pevensies to go first before climbing down after them and we began running after the Beavers. "Badger and me dug this. It comes up right near his place," Mr Beaver informed us which made Mrs Beaver speak up; "You told me it led to your mums!"

I heard Lucy trip from behind me making everyone stopped to help her. As we fell silent, we could hear running echoing through the tunnel. "They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered to us before I pulled her onto her feet and we continued running with her gripping my hand tightly.

We ran on until we came to a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" Mrs Beaver exclaimed to Mr Beaver who responded back; "There wasn't room next to the jam!"

He jumped out of the hole and everyone followed me. As Peter helped Mr Beaver cover the exit with a barrel, Lucy tripped and because she was still holding my hand, she dragged me down with her. The others turned around while my eyes widened at what Lucy had tripped over. Several creatures looked like they were turned to stone by the fear engraved on their faces forever. Peter helped Lucy and I back onto our feet while the Beavers walked over to a badger making me realized that was the badge who Mrs Beaver referred to early. I pulled Lucy into my side as we looked around at the creatures. "What happened here?" Peter asked which cause a new voice to speak.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." We all turned to see the voice belonged to a fox.

Peter moved Lucy and I to stand behind him as Mr Beaver growled towards the fox; "Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!"

Mrs Beaver was holding back her husband from attacking the fox who didn't seem affected by his threat as he jumped down from the rocks.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys," The fox told us with a grin on his face.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," Mr Beaver snapped as Mrs Beaver began to struggle to hold him back.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. Right now, we've got to move," The fox told us then we heard the wolves catching up to us.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked the fox, putting my faith in him which made him smile at me.

He nodded towards a tree which I first helped Susan and Lucy up before I felt Peter grab my waist and help me up. Once I was high enough, I held my hand out for him to grab and helped to pull him up beside me just before the wolves broke the barrel and come rushing out of the hole. I saw the fox was dusting away our footprint before greeting the wolves as they surrounded him; "Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans," I'm guessing the leader of the wolves sneered at the fox who laughed.

 _"_ Humans? Here in Narnia? Well, that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" The fox teased but that led to one of the wolves to bite down on the fox.

I grabbed Peter's arm that wasn't covering Lucy's mouth and buried my head into his shoulder to stop myself from crying out. "Your reward is your life. It's not much. ... But still. Where are the fugitives?" The leader growled then there was a moment of silence.

"North...they ran north," The fox told them and I was guessing he was sending them in the opposite that we were going.

I was grateful for the fox's courage in lying at the wolves that could kill him with a chomp to protect us. "Smell them out!" The leader ordered before hearing a thud in the snow.

I pulled my head away from Peter's shoulder to look down to see the fox laying on his side, not moving. I quickly jumped down, surprisingly feeling no pain in my knees and ankle for the drop and rushed away to the fox. Stroking his fur, the fox looked up at me and smile lightly. "Don't worry about me, your majesty," The fox told me but I shook my head.

"I should worry someone who basically saved our lives," I informed him, smiling towards him.

A fire was built and we sat around it while Mrs Beaver patched up the wounded fox. "They were helping Tumnus and the Witch got here before I did. OW!" The fox cried out making me wince.

 _"_ Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she was also concerned about our new friend.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite...ohhh!" The fox cried out again making Mrs Beaver utter; "Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year," Mr Beaver announced making us giggle slightly.

"Thank you for your kindness but I'm afraid that is all the cure I have time for," The fox informed us as he stood up from his spot beside Mrs Beaver.

"You're leaving?" I asked, not wanting him to leave while he was injured.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honour. But, time is short and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops," The fox explained which made the Beaver grow excited.

"You've seen Aslan?!" Mr Beaver asked in disbelief before Mrs Beaver asked; "What's he like?"

"Like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch," The fox said while proud in his eyes.

"We are not planning on fighting any witch," Susan told him making me roll my eyes.

I didn't want to leave these people with a so-called 'ruler' who tortured their people plus the Narnians were depending on us as we were their symbols of hope to end this eternal winter. I decided that even if the Pevensies left, I would stay to help the Narnians escape the White Witch.

"But, surely, King Peter...the prophecy," The fox looked at Peter with hope before Mr Beaver said; "We can't go to war without you."

"We just want our brother back," Peter told them making me feel upset that none of the Pevensies beside Lucy would help the Narnians.

The fox left after that and we decided to sleep. I used my arms as a pillow and was about to feel asleep when I heard the small voice of Lucy speak to me; "Anna, are you awake?"

I turned around to her and smiled sleepily at her. "Would you stay and help after we get Edmund back?" She asked me making me sighed.

"I feel like we have given hope to the Narnians and we would destroy if all of us left so I would stay," I told her making her smile sadly at me.

I knew she wanted to stay as well but sadly, she had to follow her siblings. She moved closer to me and cuddling to me for warmth then we both fell asleep; not knowing what tomorrow will bring.


	7. The Gifts

**ANNABELL**

* * *

" **NOW** , Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river," Mr Beaver informed us as we stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking everything.

"River?" Peter questioned from his spot beside me, looking down at the Beavers with his eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Mrs Beaver answered as we stared into the distance where we could faintly see was the frozen river.

"It's so far," Peter commented, sighed at the distance between where we were now and the river.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs Beaver asked almost mockingly with her paws folded together by her chest.

Mrs Beaver's questioned caused Susan to smirk as she walked past Peter and me before remarking; "Smaller."

As the rest of the group began walking away, I stood where I was; admiring the view before me. I didn't know how long I was standing there until I was broken out of my trance by a hand being placing on my shoulder. "Are you ok, Annabell?" I heard Peter asked me making me sigh.

"It's funny, isn't it? That something so cold and harsh can look so beautiful," I admitted to him with my eyes still locked on the view in front of me.

I felt Peter's shoulders move against me as he shrugged, not knowing what say to my comment. "I don't know...from what we had about the White Witch, maybe that's who she is," I commented before turning my shoulder to smile at him.

I didn't give Peter a chance to respond as I walked away to follow the others as we continued on our journey.

* * *

"Come on, humans, while we're still young," Mr Beaver called out from his spot ahead of us.

I groaned under my breath as my feet feel like they were going to fall off due to us being walking for hours as we walked across an ice-covered ground. "If he tells us to hurry up one more time," Peter told us as we stopped together before he knelt down to lift Lucy onto his back and continued; "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat."

I chuckled at the image of Mr Beaver as a hat as we began walking again. "Hurry up! Come on!" Mr Beaver demanded which made me glare at him.

Having paws must be easier than having feet. "He is getting kinda bossy," Lucy commented making me nod, agreeing with her statement.

However, the mood changed when Mrs Beaver yelled; "Behind you! It's her!"

"Run!" Peter shouted, dropping Lucy off his back to grab her hand to start running.

I ignored the pain in my feet and legs and my heavy breathing as I sprinted for my life. Once we were off the ice, Mr Beaver pointed us to a small cave to hide in which I threw myself in. I pressed my back against the rock as Lucy leaned against me as we watched a shadow appear in front of us and heard footsteps. We remained in silence as we watched the shadow disappear before there was complete silence. "Maybe she's gone," Lucy whispered which made Peter suggest; "I suppose I'll go look."

I stared at him like he was crazy as he went to move but was stopped by Mr Beaver; "No, you're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

"Neither are you, Beaver," Mrs Beaver snapped making her husband grab her paw and stared at her lovingly.

"Thanks, dear," Mr Beaver said to his wife before climbing out of the cave to investigate.

Mrs Beaver stared with worrying as she waited for her husband while the rest of us were scared that the witch would find us. After waiting a while, Mr Beaver appeared again by popping his head down which startling us.

Lucy squealed before Mr Beaver said, almost bouncing with excitement; "Come out! I hope you've all been good because there is someone here to see you!"

My eyebrows frowned in confusion at his words before looking at us who shared the same expression I did before we emerged from the cave. My eyes widened to a red-coated man with long grey hair and beard. He smiled at us as we all stared at him in disbelief. "Merry Christmas, Sir!" Lucy said to him with a giant smile on her face as she walked towards him.

"It certainly is, Lucy...since you have arrived," The jolly man replied, mimicking Lucy's bright smile.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here. But this..." Susan was interrupted by Peter; "We thought you were the Witch."

"Yes, sorry about that. But, in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch," Father Christmas explained, his bright smile never fading.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," I said, still staring at Father Christmas with shock but with a hint of confusion as well.

"Not for a long time. But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these!" he remarked, reaching into his sleigh to grab his bag.

 _"_ Presents!" Lucy squealed with excitement as she rushed over to Father Christmas who had placed the bag on the ground.

He reached in to pull out in one hand a small crystal bottle that corked and had a gold lion's head as the cap and was encased in a red leather case with gold edges. In his other hand was a small dagger that was encased in a red leather sheath and also had a gold lion's head like the bottle.

 _"_ The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury," Father Christmas handed Lucy the bottle, before holding out the dagger; "And though I hope you never have to use it..."

Lucy grabbed the items as I stared at the older man like he was thought it was ok to give a small girl a dagger?

"Thank you, sir. But I think...I could be brave enough," Lucy shyly said making him smile brightly at her.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs," he explained to her, staring at her with care and kindness for the youngest Pevensies' well-being.

Lucy walked back over to me with excitement as she held tightly on her gifts before we both turned back to Father Christmas who had reached into the bag again to pull out a bow and quiver filled with arrows along with a horn.

The quiver was ivory and was carved at the top with swirls and daffodils while the bottom was swirls and a lion head. I noticed SP was carved just below the opening in silver letters. The bow was curved outward with ivory tips and cravings covering in gold which spiralled like vines along the tips. Both the bow and arrows were made from the same wood as red fletching arrows were also held in the quiver. The horn was also ivory and looked like a roaring lion from the cravings of a swirling man and two teeth on both the upper part and lower part of the opening.

"Susan," Father Christmas turned to Susan who stared in confusion at the gifts as she walked forward.

"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss," he handed her the bow and quiver making Susan remark; "What happened to, 'battles are ugly affairs?'"

Her remark made Father Christmas before saying; "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard..." he handed Susan the horn.

 _"_ Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come."

Susan nodded before thanking him as she walked back over to us. Father Christmas then reached into the bag again but this time, pulled out two swords and a dagger. The two swords had a black leather hilt with a gold cross-guard that was shaped like an upside-down semi-circle with a smaller circle in the middle that had a red and gold centre. The sheath was made from the leather as the hilt which made me notice that the pommel was craved into a lion's head. The dagger had a brown wooden hilt with gold dots and silver accents which was craved in an hourglass-shaped making it easier to grip. Its sheath was also brown and made of leather

"Annabell," Father Christmas called to me making me walk towards him.

He placed the weapons into my hands before looking into my eyes. "Narnia can be harsh but don't lose hope," Was all Father Christmas said making my eyebrows frowned in confusion before saying; "Thank you."

He winked at me before reaching back into his bag again as I walked back over to the others. We watched a sword with a red hilt and a gold pommel in the shape of a lion's head and a silver shield with a rampant red lion across it. "And, Peter," Father Christmas' voice caused Peter to perk to attention before walking towards him

"The time to use these may be near at hand," Father Christmas said wisely as he handed Peter the sword and shield.

Peter gripped the hilt of the sword and unsheathed it from the red leather scabbard, revealing a broad and long with a gold inlay blade. I noticed engraved down the middle was ' _When Aslan Bears His Teeth Winter Meets Its Death_ ' and when Peter turned it over, on the other side read; ' _When Aslan Shakes His Mane We Shall Have Spring Again_.'

"Thank you, sir," Peter spoke, his eyes still locked on the beautiful sword that was now his.

"They are tools...not toys. Bare them well and wisely," Father Christmas told us making us nod as Peter re-sheathed his sword.

"Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" he exclaimed as he heaved into his heavy bag into his sleigh with a slight grunt.

"Long live Aslan!" He turned back to us again before jumping into his sleigh and grabbing the reigns. "And Merry Christmas!"

His jolly yell echoed as he snapped the reigns, making the reindeer begin to move. We all shouted after him with excitement and great smiles on our faces. Once he was out of sight, Lucy looked up at her older sister with an 'i-told-you-so' face before remarking; "Told you he was real!"

Susan gave the youngest Pevensie a frowned eyebrow look while shaking her head lightly. "He said winter is almost over," Peter spoke before suddenly turning to us while wide eyes; "You know what that means."

We stared at him in confusion until my own eyes widened in realisation. "No more ice," Peter and I said in unison making everyone begin to worry.

Especially since part of our journey involved in a frozen river.


	8. The River

**ANNABELL**

* * *

 **I FELT** the straps of my swords contrast against my chest as we ran towards the river. Once we reached the edges, we looked down at the river to see it was starting to become unfrozen. "We need to cross now!" Peter urged as he gripped Lucy's hand.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked innocently as she looked down at Mr Beaver who remarked back; "I'm not that fast, dear!"

We began to move down to the river but we were stopped by Susan demanding; "Wait, just think about this for a minute."

"We don't have a minute!" I snapped at her making her look at me, offended.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," she argued causing my eyes to roll.

I feel like soon my eyes are going to stay permanently rolled towards the back of my head. "No, you're trying to be smart...as usual!" Peter snapped at her before walking away; pulling Lucy behind him.

I followed them; not caring if Susan wasn't following as we walked around the edges which led us down to the edge of the breaking ice. Peter reached out with his foot and as he placed his weight on the ice, it started to break which caused him to jump back.

"Wait, maybe I should go first," Mr Beaver suggested making Peter agree with him.

"Maybe you should."

My hand gripped the sleeve of Peter's coat as we watched Mr Beaver carefully step onto the ice and pat his tail on the ice to test which piece of ice was the strongest.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs Beaver shouted towards her husband which made me smile slightly.

Trust Mr Beaver to be the one to sneak second helpings.

"Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking," he shouted back which he did have a point.

Slowly, Peter stepped forward and when the ice didn't break, he continued as we followed him. I could feel Susan slightly reach forward to grab the back of my coat as to reassure herself as we crossed the unfreezing river. Lucy squealed as the ice under her cracked and sprayed up water making me jump and Peter to grip her tighter.

"If Mum knew what we were doing..." Susan started to say but she was interrupted by Peter turning around to face her and snap at her; "Mum's not here!"

We continued walking across the ice slowly until we heard Lucy scream; "Oh no!"

We all looked up to see the wolves running across the frozen waterfall causing bits of ice to flake off. "Run!" Peter shouted as he gripped Lucy's hand tightly.

We ran as fast as we could without breaking the ice even more. However, the wolves leapt down onto the ice in front of us which cut us off and we couldn't run back as the wolves were also on the ice behind us.

Mr Beaver growled towards the wolves, trying to scare them but one of the wolves attacked him, holding him down.

"No!" Mrs Beaver called out as Peter pulled out his sword and held out in front of him while I pulled Lucy in front of me, wrapping my arms around her.

"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt," The leader began to taunt Peter who I noticed was shaking slightly.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Mr Beaver demanded as he tried to break free from the wolf's hold on him.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," The wolf continued his taunting towards Peter.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan shouted to Peter but he didn't listen to her nor respond.

I stared at Susan in disbelief about how she was actually believing what the wolf was saying.

"Smart girl," The leader comment making my eyes narrow at him.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr Beaver demanded as the leader began to walk forward causing us to move back away from him.

"Come on, this isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go," The leader bargained when I felt the ice under my feet breaking even more, causing my fear to increase.

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" Susan's voice rang out again causing my frustration towards her to intensify even more.

Jesus, she was getting on my last nerves.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr Beaver continued to shout as he struggled.

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river!" The leader demanded when the ice beneath my feet finally broke causing me to fall straight into the icy, cold water. "ANNABELL!" I could muffle screams from above the ice until they became faint as the current drifted me down the river.

After struggling with the strong current for what felt like years, I finally reached the shore on the other side by stabbing my sword into the ground to give me something to pull myself up. Water was coughed up from my lungs as I felt my upper body begin to shake from being exposed to the air.

My head whipped around to see the Pevensies and the Beavers were now floating down the river on a piece of ice. I noticed Lucy slipped off the ice and into the water without her coat causing myself to leap into action. I ripped my sword from the ground and drove back into the water to grab the youngest Pevensie.

I wrapped my arm around her which caused her to squeal before smiling when she noticed it was me. The current wasn't as strong as I paddled us towards the shore where I pushed Lucy out of the water first before placing my hands on the side and pushed, feeling my muscles strain from lifting myself out of the water.

Once we were both safely on the shore, I wrapped my arms around Lucy as I noticed she had lost her coat before we walked towards Susan's voice as she screamed for her sister.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy called out once we were closer to our company.

Everyone turned around to see us with faces of relief as we walked closer to them. "Your brother has you well looked after," Mr Beaver commented as Peter wrapped Lucy's coat around her shoulder; embracing her tightly.

He looked at me with a face of gratitude making me smile at him. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!" Mrs Beaver called out making us all looked towards the forest which was beginning to become green with flowers starting to bloom again.

With the air growing hot, we abandoned our wet fur coat on a tree which allowed the beaming sun to dry our clothes. We continued our way to Aslan's camp with the Beavers walking ahead of us.


	9. The Camp

**ANNABELL**

* * *

 **I FELT** Lucy's hand grip mine tightly as we walked through an opened field. Lucy stopped when she noticed flower petals flying through the air until it stopped just behind us where it formed a human-like female figure. I smiled at the flowery figure which I knew was called a Dryad as Lucy used our entwined hands to wave towards the Dryad who waved back. My head then turned around to the others to see that they had walked further ahead making me pull Lucy behind me as I jogged to catch up to the others.

As we walked closer to an area of red and gold tents, I looked up to see a centaur on a high rock before they blew a horn, announcing our arrival to the camp. We walked through the camp where I noticed everyone was staring at us in wonder and hope. I could see them whispering to each other but I was unable to hear them.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked which made Lucy smirk up at her.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," Lucy remarked making the rest of us smile as Susan frowned her eyebrows at the comment.

 _I_ looked down at the Beavers in front of us to see Mrs Beaver fussing with her fur which made Mr Beaver grab her paws before saying; "Stop your fussing. You look lovely."

I smiled down at their interaction as we continued walking towards the tent that looked different from the other tents in the camp. Off to the side of the tent was another centaur who stared down at us making me believe he held an important and high up role in Aslan's army. I stood between Susan and Lucy as I saw out of the corner of my eye that Peter had drawn his sword and had a raised in a salute. _"_ We have come to see Aslan," Peter announced to the centaur who didn't respond beside turning his head to look at the tent.

I heard moment from behind us causing us to turn to see everyone else in the camp bow beside us. Susan and I stared at each other in confusion before we turned back to the tent to see something emerging from the tent. It turns out that Aslan was a lion with a golden man and golden eyes that held wisdom in them. He was beautiful, magnificent but also terrifying all at once.

By just the presence of Aslan stepping out of his tent, we fell into a bow with our heads turned down towards the ground. _"_ Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Annabell, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve," I looked up at the Great Lion when he heard him say my name with a look of wonder as he continued talking; "Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. But, where is the fifth?"

With his question, we stood back on my feet as Peter re-sheathed his sword as he spoke.

"That's why we are here. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan said without really explaining what had happened.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter's words causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked making Mr Beaver answer for us.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty."

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur growled in angry and I felt Lucy grab my hand in fear.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation," Aslan calmed down the centaur as he looked towards us.

"It is my fault really. I was too hard on him," Peter spoke making Susan place her hand on his shoulder for comfort before saying; "We all were."

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy said sadly towards Aslan causing my hand to grip her tighter.

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse ... This may be harder than you think," Aslan said wisdom before looking towards Oreius.

"Oreius, give them some clothes and show them around the camp," Aslan told the centaur who nodded and bowed.

Oreius looked over at us and nodded his head to the side, signalling for us to walk that way. Lucy continued holding my hand as we walked towards the direction that Oreius to see two large tents next to each other with a group of female centaurs and also a dryad standing outside of them. Two centaurs placed a hand on the back of my shoulders and led me away from the Pevensie to my own tent a little further away from theirs.

Once inside the tent, I noticed a blue dress laying on the bed with leather trousers lying beside it and boots on the floor in front of them. The centaurs helped me out of my English clothes along with my weapons and into the clothes they had laid out for me.

The dress was tight around my upper body with no sleeves and x-shaped cross that crossed over my bust and wrapped around my back which was exposed by an open circle in the middle of the back. The shoulders of the dress prominent shoulder cuffs and was cut just above my bust, not exposing my cleavage. The skirt of the dress was cut to the middle of my calves and was a wrap dress style that exposed my legs from mid-thigh which were covered by the black leather trousers. The boots ended mid-calf with leather straps wrapped around the bridge of my foot and around my calves. It was lightweight and allowed for complete arm movements without being restricted by fabric.

I felt a little uncomfortable with my arms and collarbone area being visible but the dress was appropriate for the heat. The centaur then began to braid the front of my hair back with four braids, two on each side, before being tied at the back into a ponytail with the bottom braids being held together by a small metal cuff and a few strands framed my face.

With the centaurs believing I was ready, they strapped my weapons across my chest with my dagger hidden inside my boot.

I walked out of my tent to see the Pevensie now dressed in their own Narnian clothing who turned around to face me when they heard the tent flap open. Lucy ran over to me in her blue Narnian dress and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You look so beautiful," Lucy exclaimed as she pulled away with a great smile at her.

Her contagious smile made my own smile to form before shaking my head and saying; "You look more beautiful."

My comment caused her smile to grow even more. Before she could pull me towards Susan, we were stopped a different female centaur from before. This one, however, wore armour with a sword attached to her hip. "Time for training, Queen Annabell," The centauress informed me making me looked down at Lucy with a sad smile.

"I'll see you later. I promise," I promised the youngest Pevensie who nodded fiercely before running over to Susan.

I turned back to the centauress with a smile before saying; "Lead the way."

* * *

 **PETER**

* * *

I stood up on the hill, looking at the castle that was in the distance. "That is Cair Paravel, the castle the four thrones in one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King," Aslan spoke from beside me making me grow even more nervous.

I stared at the castle again with an unsure expression which Aslan could sense. "You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked which made me sigh.

"No, that's just it... Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am," I informed the lion as I looked down at him.

I noticed he was smiling as he spoke again; "Peter Pevensie, formally of Finchley. ... Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat."

His word made me smile as I looked down at the ground; kinda of shocked that Mr Beaver actually told Aslan that. "Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine," Aslan continued talking which continued making me doubt myself even more.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family," I argued as it was a miracle that I was able to get just Lucy and Susan here.

"You've brought them safely this far," Aslan retorted making me almost scoff but instead, I remarked; "Not all of them."

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need you to consider what I ask of you. ... I too want my family safe," Aslan said as we both looked out towards the camp.

I noticed Annabell training with a female centaur. Her bright smile was visible from a spot on the hill along with her deep blue dress standing against the red and gold of the camp. I didn't know how long I was staring at her for until Aslan's voice broke me out of it; "You seem very fond of her."

I shook my head at him and opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of a horn ringing through the air. "Susan!" I shouted as I ran towards the sound.

* * *

 **ANNABELL**

* * *

My head whipped around at the sound of a horn which made my eyes widened. "Susan and Lucy!" I shouted towards Limerion who nodded at me before holding out her hand for me to grab.

I grabbed her hand, allowing her to swing me onto her back before she began to gallop towards the sound of the horn. By the time we have reached Susan and Lucy, Peter was already surrounded by the pack of wolves with Susan and Lucy up on the tree. One of the wolves was pinned down by Aslan's paw with Oreius running up next to him. The centaur drew his sword, ready to strike but was stopped by Aslan; "Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle."

I bit my bottom lip in worry as I jumped down from Limerion's back, my hand now gripping my dagger tightly. "You may think you're a king, but you're going to die...like a dog!" The leader wolf shouted before lunging at Peter.

They both fell to the ground, motionless which made the Pevensie girls scream for their brother; "PETER!"

The girls jumped down from the tree and ran over to Peter. I held my breath as I watched Susan push the wolf's body off. Peter then sat up with a look of shock and his chest rising and falling heavily. He looked over at his sister before they pulled him into a hug making me release the breath I was holding and a smile formed on my face in relief.

Aslan released the wolf he was holding making it run off. "After him. He'll lead you to Edmund," Aslan ordered Oreius who chase after the wolf with the rest of the group following after him.

Limerion however, remained behind as I felt her place a hand on my shoulder. "Peter, clean your sword," Aslan told the eldest Pevensie.

Peter got back on his feet and clean his sword in the river before kneeling down in front of Aslan. Aslan placed his large paw on Peter's shoulder, pushing it down lightly before speaking; "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter looked up at Aslan in surprised as did Lucy and Susan before standing back on his feet. He looked over at me and I smiled at him before he looked back over at Aslan and re-sheathed his sword.


	10. The White Witch

**ANNABELL**

* * *

 **I WAS** woken up earlier than the others by Limerion lightly shaking my shoulders before whispering into my ear. "Time to get up, your majesty."

I yawned as I sat up on the bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes before looking up at Limerion in confusion. "Why?" I asked her, yawning mid-way through my question.

"For training," Was all she said before exiting my tent.

My bare legs swung over to the floor where I felt a slight chill run up my legs from the cold ground. I reached over to the chair that was beside the bed and I grabbed my leather trousers that were thrown over the chair. I quickly placed them on my bare legs before grabbing my boots and placing them over my bare feet and trousers. My dagger was hidden inside my boots and I stood up from the bed.

I grabbed my swords and strapped them across my chest before walking out of the tent. Limerion smiled when she saw me before leading me towards an open field. She drew her sword from the side of her hip and held it out in front of her. She signalled for me to draw my own swords which I reached my arms back and grabbed the hilts. I pulled them out of their sheaths and twirled them, showcasing a skill I only learnt yesterday. I fell into a battle stance with slightly bent knees with my weight on my back leg. I held one sword out in front of me while the other was held above my head.

I smirked towards the centauress, allowing her to attack first which she did as she swung her sword down towards my head. I brought my swords into an x-shape to block her blade before push against it. These actions continued between both of us as when one would attack, the other would block and push back. Our fight finished by me twirling Limerion's sword several times causing her grip on her sword to loosen and her sword to fly out of her hand and onto the ground.

Limerion looked down at her sword in shock as I smiled with excitement. "You're a natural," Limerion informed me as she bowed.

I opened my mouth to say my thanks but was stopped by Limerion's face when her eyes met something that was behind me. My body turned around to see Aslan on the hill above us with Edmund standing in front of him.

I looked over to see the other Pevensies looking up at their brother. "Edmund!" Lucy called out to him as she ran towards him but was stopped by Peter.

Lucy's voice caused Aslan and Edmund to turn their heads to look at them. I walked over to them as Aslan and Edmund walked down from the hill. They stood in front of the group and as I stood beside Susan, I noticed Edmund wasn't looking at his siblings but at his feet. "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past," Aslan told us before walking off, leaving us alone.

"Hello," Edmund said nervously, looking up slightly allowing us to see his split lip.

Lucy was the first to run towards him as she threw her arms around him which surprised Edmund but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They hugged for a few moments until they parted then Susan pulled him into a hug. "How are you feeling?" Susan asked as she pulled away from him.

"I'm a little tired," Edmund answered with a small smile.

"Get some rest," Peter basically ordered with his arms crossed over his chest which caused Edmund's smile to drop.

Edmund walked past Peter and I with his head down in sadness which made me lightly smack Peter's arm. Peter winced slightly in pain and stared at me in confusion. I nodded over to Edmund with my own arms crossed over my chest. Peter sighed before calling out; "And Edmund."

Edmund stopped walking and turned around with a scared look when his eyes met Peter's stern face. However, Peter's face broke into a smile before saying to his brother; "Try not to wander off again."

Edmund smiled before walking away again with slumped shoulders. I smiled towards the Pevensies and walking away, going back to my training with Limerion who had a look of hope on her face.

* * *

Once Edmund had woken up, we all sat at a table on the ground, eating some food which I noticed Edmund scoffed the food down. I pushed my plate over to him when his own plate got empty which made him look up at me in surprise. I smiled at him and nodded to the food as he began to scoff that food as well. "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy joked from beside him which caused him to smile and slow his eating down.

"I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back," Peter said from his spot leaning against the rock across from the table.

"We're going home?" Susan asked in shock as we looked over at Peter in surprise.

"You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help," Peter explained as he walked over to us and sat down.

"But, they need us...All five of us," Lucy said, looking over the table at all of us.

I sighed loudly before snarly towards the eldest Pevensie; "I'm pretty sure your siblings can decide for themselves."

This caused Peter to glare at me before turning back towards Lucy. "Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter tried to reason but I could tell nothing was going to send the other Pevensies away.

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said which caused us all to look at him.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do...and I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it," Edmund explained which led to Lucy to reach her hand over to hold his.

We all fell silent until Susan broke the silence; "I suppose that's it then."

She got up from her spot and walked over to her bow and quiver which she had leaned against the rock.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked as we watched her pick up her bow.

"To get in some practice," she answered before walking away with Lucy getting up and following behind her.

I smiled towards the boys and also getting up from the ground. "I believe we should also get some practice in," I remarked to them before walking away.

* * *

I walked along the river, watching its soft current flow down. The river reflected the trees which the leaves blew in the wind. My boots kicked the soft dirt lightly causing the black to turn a dark brown. I was relaxed as I stood by the river's edge with my eyes closed but my mood was ruined by the sounds of centaur hooves. "Queen Annabell!" The voice of Limerion called out making my eyes snap open and my head turned around to look at her.

My eyebrows frowned when I noticed her look of distress as she galloped towards me. "What's wrong?" I asked her with concern as she stopped in front of me.

"The White Witch," Was all she said before grabbing my arm and pulling me onto her back.

She galloped towards the camp where I could hear a commotion coming from the middle of the camp. "Jadis! The queen of Narnia! Empress or the Lone Islands!" A small dwarf's voice could barely be heard over the commotion coming from Aslan's army.

The Witch was being carried on a bier by four Cyclops'. I jumped off Limerion's back and stood next to the Pevensies as we watched the White Witch be lowered to the ground. She got off the bier and walked up to Aslan who sitting near his tent waiting for her. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," The Witch spoke after everyone fell silent.

Her words caused everyone to gasp as I felt Edmund tense as he stood beside me.

"His offence was not against you," Aslan said as I wrapped my arm around Edmund's shoulders.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The Witch mockingly asked which caused Aslan to growl angrily at her.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch! I was there when it was written," Aslan snapped at the Witch whose smirk grew wider.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. ... His blood is my property," The Witch stated as I saw out of the corner of my eye that Peter had placed a hand on his sword.

God Peter, don't do it.

"Try and take him then!" Peter challenged as he drew his sword and held it towards the Witch.

My grip on Edmund's shoulders tightened making him look up at me with fright. "Do you think that a mere force can deny me my right, little king?" The Witch mocked; briefing locking eyes with me before looking back at Aslan.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," The Witch then turned to the crowd and addressed them; "All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water."

I could hear the crowd gasp and whisper before she turned and pointed at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table," she stated as I pulled Edmund behind me.

The Witch stared at me as I narrowed my eyes at her making her smirk before looking back at Aslan.

"As is tradition. You dare not refuse me," The Witch warned the Great Lion.

"Enough...I shall talk with you alone," Aslan made his way to his tent with the Witch following him.

* * *

We were now sitting on the ground with Edmund picking at the grass. Lucy was resting her head on my shoulders as we all waited with anxiety for the Witch and Aslan to reappeared out of the tent. Finally, the Witch exited the tent making us all stand on our feet. She took one last look at Edmund before walking over to her bier. Aslan exited his tent after her and I noticed Aslan's sad eyes which disappeared as he announced to the crowd. "She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood."

Everyone cheered which was slightly short lived as the Witch shouted; "How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Aslan roared causing the Witch to quickly sit down and his army to laugh. Everyone began to cheer again and pat Edmund on the back. I was smiling happily until my eyes looked over at Aslan. My smile dropped when my eyes met his sadden ones before he walked away. Worry was etched on my face until I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder making me force a fake smile to hide my worry for Aslan and the Witch's deal. It was something that caused the Great Lion to be gloomy and worried.


	11. The Deep Magic

**ANNABELL**

* * *

 **MY** eyes stayed locked on the opening of my tent, waiting for someone to walk past. The sun had fallen causing a blanket of darkness to spend across Narnia with only the shining moon as a form of light. I couldn't sleep.

A shadow past my tent which made me sit up and rush to place my trousers on my bare legs and my boots on my feet. I placed a cloak around my shoulders and attached my weapons to myself before rushing out of my tent. The shadow belonged to Aslan and I noticed he was walking slowly with his head down. I was following him through the forest when I felt a tap on my shoulder. My head whipped around to see Susan and Lucy were also following Aslan. Together, we darted from tree to tree to try and remain hiding from sight. We continued doing this until Aslan stopped and spoke; "Shouldn't you three be in bed?"

"We couldn't sleep," Lucy answered him as he stepped out from behind a tree and walked towards him.

"Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked Aslan who nodded slightly and replied; "I would be glad of the company tonight. Thank you."

Lucy stood beside Aslan and buried her hand in his mane which I copied on his other side. Susan stood beside me and we walked together for a while until Aslan stopped. "It is time. From here, I must go on alone. You have to trust me, for this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. Thank you, Annabell. And farewell," his goodbye hit my heart hard as we watched him continued walking alone.

Susan placed a hand on my and Lucy's shoulder before heading off into the trees to make her way around Aslan so he didn't notice her following him. I watched after him for a moment before grabbing Lucy's hand to follow after Susan. We found her ducked down in front of a gap in-between two rocks on top of a small hill and we crouched down on either side of her so we could both clearly see what was going on in the clearing.

In the clearing, there was the Witch's army surrounding a stone table with some carrying torches. As Aslan walked up the stairs leading to the Stone Table, the army began to taunt him and growl at his face. The Witch appeared on the table and in her hand, she held a large, black knife. When I saw the knife, I realised what was happening. I could feel Susan grip my hand in a death grip as we continued watching.

Aslan stopped in his tracks when he saw the Witch as she spoke coldly; "Behold, the great lion."

Her army all laughed at her statement and we watched a minotaur approached Aslan with a large axe. The minotaur poked Aslan with the axe handle but Aslan was unaffected as he remained staring at the Witch. The minotaur looked towards the Witch and she nodded before he turned back to Aslan. I gasped in shock as the minotaur whacked Aslan across his face and his side which sent him flying and slammed him onto the stone ground. "Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked Susan and I but we couldn't answer her.

"Bind him!" The Witch ordered and Aslan surrounded by her army as they bound in rope.

"Wait..." her army stopped for a moment as they looked at the Witch; "Let him first be shaved!"

A dwarf excitedly ran towards Aslan and pulled out a knife. He leapt onto Aslan and began to cut away at his long mane then held up the locks of cut hair above his head in victory as the rest of the army cheered him on. After he threw the lock into the crowds, the rest of the creatures joined in cutting away at Aslan's fur, not caring if they caused him pain. I felt Susan's hand grip mine tighter as we continued watching, unable to do anything.

"Bring him to me," The Witch ordered as the creatures began to drag Aslan onto the Stone Table at the Witch's feet.

Her army was cheering excitedly and the cries grew louder and louder until the Witch threw out her arms which caused her army to grew silent.

A bird-like creature began to bang wooden staved against the ground which caused the cries to grow once again and the wolves to howl loudly and drums were beating loudly. The Witch knelt down beside Aslan and whispered something to him before standing up again. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow...we will take Narnia...forever!" The Witch proclaimed which made her army cheer and clapped, their cries growing even louder.

Aslan's eyes were darting everywhere until they fixed on us. His eyes were sad...but they weren't for him but for us having to see him like this. "In that knowledge, despair..." The Witch held the knife high above her; "and DIE!"

The Witch dropped down onto her knees and plunged the knife deep into Aslan's side. I heard Lucy gasped as we watched a whimper escape Aslan's lips before his eyes roll into the back of his head and then his lids closed over.

I couldn't stop the tears form failing any longer as I turned to the Pevensie girls to see them sobbing. I threw my arms around them and gave them a tight embrace but our tears kept streaming down our faces. I kept them from continuing seeing the scene by the Stone Table by burying their heads into my shoulders. "The great cat...is DEAD!" The Witch proclaimed for all to hear which made the shouts and cheers of her army to grow once again.

I glared at her, wishing she was the one dead on the Stone Table and not Aslan. "General, prepare your troops for battle," The Witch order to a minotaur who let out a loud roar.

* * *

Several hours passed and we remained watching the Stone Table, waiting for the Witch's army to leave before moving towards the Stone Table. I gripped Susan and Lucy's hands as we slowly made our way to Aslan. Lucy rushed over to him and sat down beside him while Susan and I looked on. Both girls had tears streaming down their faces as they sobbed lightly while my face hardened in anger. Lucy began to unscrew her cordial but was stopped by Susan; "It's too late. ... He's gone."

Her words caused Lucy to cry even harder and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Susan walked up the stairs and sat down beside Aslan. "He must have known what he was doing," she said, trying to smile through her tears but it wasn't working.

Lucy leaned onto Aslan and sobbed into his fur. I brushed my fingers through her hair as I looked down at Aslan; closing my eyes tightly as I felt tears build in my eyes. I was trying to be strong for the girls but looking down at him, my strength was fading.

The sounds of mice caused our head to turn to see mice crawling over Aslan. "Get away! Get away, all of you!" Susan tried to push them away but Lucy spoke when realising what they were doing; "No. Look."

The mice were nibbling away at the cords until they broke which allowed us to remove them. Lucy stroked Aslan's nose as she leaned on him and continued to cry. "We have to tell the others," Susan said and I agreed with her, as much as I didn't want to.

"We can't just leave him," Lucy stated and I placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Lucy, there's no time. They need to know," I informed her, worried what would happen if we didn't inform the others about Aslan and the Witch.

Lucy looked out at the forest for a few moments before turning her head towards us. "The Trees," she spoke making me realised what she was referring to.

I just hope the dryads get them to in time.


	12. The Battle

**ANNABELL**

* * *

 **MORNING** came and we rose from our sleep, using Aslan as a pillow before we didn't want to let him go. Susan sat up first and looked towards Lucy and I as Lucy was resting against my shoulder. I kept my arm around Lucy as we slowly sat. Susan let out a loud sigh before speaking; "We should go."

I slid off the table and turned around to help Lucy down off it. "I'm so cold," Lucy informed us and I sighed sadly before grabbing her and lifting her off the table.

Once both her feet with on the ground, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kept her close to me; rubbing her shoulders to try and keep her warm. We started walking down the stairs when Lucy stopped and looked back at Aslan last time. I used my arm to make her start walking again but suddenly, the ground began to shake under our feet which caused us to fall down. Loud cracking noises echoed through the air which caused my brows to frown in confusion. "Susan! Anna!" Lucy called out which caused to head to turn to look over my shoulder to see the Stone Table cracked in half with Aslan gone.

We stood back onto our feet and began walking over to the broken Stone Table. "Where's Aslan?" I heard Lucy ask as I stared at the broken Stone Table with frowned bows.

The sun rose over the stone ledge and as we looked up at the sunrise, a gasp escaped my lips as Aslan appear in front of the sun. "ASLAN!" we cried out as we rushed around the Stone Table.

Once Aslan had made his way down the stairs, we threw our arms around him which made him chuckle. "But we saw the knife...The Witch," Susan exclaimed as we pulled away from him because she, like me, was confused about how he was alive

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That if a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack and even death itself would turn backwards," Aslan explained as we walked back around the Stone Table by his side.

"We sent the word that you were dead. Peter and Edmund will have gone to war," Susan explained making Lucy unsheathed her dagger.

"We have to help them," she said with confidence before Aslan placed his paw on her hand, forcing it down.

"We will, dear one. But not alone," he explained before he knelt down; "Climb on my back. We have far to go and little time to get there. And you may want to cover your ears."

We quickly placed our hands over our ears as Aslan let out a loud and mighty roar.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I heard Susan asked from her spot in front of me.

Aslan was racing across green fields as he made his way to who-knows-where. We held on each other tightly. Over a large grouping of trees, I noticed we were heading towards a large castle made of ice that I recognised as the White Witch's castle.

We entered the Witch's castle where the courtyard was filled with stone creatures. Lucy stopped in front of Susan and I as we looked around at the frozen Narnians. Lucy slowly began walking towards a faun and when she stopped in front of him, she began to cry making Susan and I realise that he was Mr Tumnus. Susan wrapped her arms around her crying sister as I heard Aslan walking up behind us. He breathed on Mr Tumnus which caused the frozen faun's hair to ruffle. The sounds of rock melting echoed through the empty castle as we watched in amazement as Mr Tumnus faded from grey and let out a few grunts. He remained frozen for a moment before collapsing forward into Lucy's arms. The faun raised his head to look at Lucy before they both gave each other bright smiles and began to laugh lightly. Susan and I beamed at them as Lucy turned her head to look at us. "Anna, Susan, this is..." we interrupted Lucy as we rushed forward to hug them; "Mr Tumnus!"

"Come, we must search the castle - others may still be trapped inside and Peter will need all the help he can get," Aslan spoke as we pulled away from each other to see him surrounded by unfrozen Narnians.

When we made it to the battle, Aslan stood on a ledge and let out a loud roar causing everyone to turn and look at him. I was on the back of a female centaur who had introduced herself as Dalthyria as she made her way down towards the battle. I looked up to see the Witch fighting Peter and gasped as I watched her trip him and shove her sword into his arm, pinning him to the ground. I jumped off Dalthyria's back and began running towards Peter who had lost his shield after blocking the Witch's blow. She twirled her sword around and pointed it towards him and as she went to stab him, I blocked her sword and push it back. I lifted my leg and kick her in her stomach, forcing her back. "You can't defeat me, little girl," she snarled at me as I blow a stay of hair away from my eyes.

"Who said anything about me defeating me?" I asked her sarcastically which caused her to stare at me in confusion.

A smirk formed on my face as I watch Aslan knock the Witch onto her back. They stare at each other for a few moments before Aslan let out a roar and bite her neck, killing her instantly. I turned around to Peter and help him onto his feet after pulling the sword out of his arm.

"It is finished," Aslan said he turned around to face us.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy's voice called out making us turned around to see them rushing towards us.

As Susan and Lucy hugged their brother, I looked around and noticed a Pevensie was missing. "Where's Edmund?" I asked which caused Peter's eyes to widen before he rushed off.

We followed after him and saw Edmund lying on the ground with his hand over a wound. A dwarf that was wielding an axe hobbled over to him and as he raised his axe, Susan notched an arrow and called out; "Edmund!"

She released her arrow and shoot the dwarf causing him to fall to the ground. I stood over the Pevensies as they knelt beside Edmund who was breathing heavily from pain. Lucy pulled her cordial and pour one drop into Edmund's mouth. He had stopped breathing for a few moments which felt like a lifetime before he let out a small cough and began breathing normally. He opened his eyes and looked up at his siblings before Peter pulled him into a tight hug. They pulled away after a few moments of hugging. "When are you ever going to do as you're told?" Peter asked Edmund sarcastically before the Pevensies shared a laugh.

Lucy threw her arms around Edmund which her other siblings followed her actions. I smiled down at them as I felt Aslan walk up beside me. The sounds of Aslan's footsteps caused the Pevensies to pull away from each other and we watched as Aslan breathed on a frozen satyr causing it to unfreeze. Lucy grabbed her cordial and smiled up at Aslan before jumping to her feet. She gave her siblings a smile before rushing off to heal the injured Narnians as Aslan unfroze them.


	13. The Coronation

**ANNABELL**

* * *

 **I WAS** sat in front of a vanity mirror, watching Limerion braid my hair back. I had two braided hairbands on the top of my head while some pieces were pinned back, and the rest was left in curl down my back. My dress was a beautiful deep red made of velvet and the neckline was cut into a v, showing off my shoulder and revealing my upper chest and slight cleavage with gold vine embellishments around the neckline. The sleeves opened up at my elbows and billowed out with the inner layer remaining tight around my arms with the same gold embellishments as the neckline. The dress laced up at the back and a gold squared belt was clipped around my waist with one end continued further down the front of the dress. It fell to the floor and kept my black flats hidden from view.

Once Limerion was finished with my hair, I stood up from the chair and allowed her to wrap a gold floor length cloak around my shoulders and it was clipped together with a lion head clasp. I nervously fiddling with the plain gold ring around my right pointer finger before Limerion grabbed my hands and pulled them apart. "You have nothing to be nervous about, your Majesty," she tried to reassure me but nothing she said would lessen my nerves.

I gave her a small smile for trying before walking out of the room, allowing her to lead me towards the throne room. I was the last to arrive as my footsteps alerting the Pevensies to my presence. I gave them a shy smile before Lucy rushed forward and threw her arms around my middle. "You look beautiful," she exclaimed as she pulled away from me and looked up at me with a large grin.

"You look more beautiful," my left eye dropped into a wink before a giggle escaped our lips.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to her siblings where I could feel Peter's eyes on me. As he opened his mouth to say something, a voice stopped him; "It's time."

We all turned around to see Aslan walking toward us. Aslan stood in the middle of us with Peter on his left side with Edmund next to him while I was Aslan's right side with Susan beside me and Lucy next to her. After several horns were sounded, the doors opened, and we began walking down the aisle creating by centaurs lined up with their swords drawn and pointed towards the centaur adjacent to them. As we walked towards the thrones, the centaur moved their sword to be pointed upwards. We stopped in front of the stairs leading up to the thrones for a few moments before continuing up the stairs and standing in front of our thrones. Mine was in between Susan and Peter's.

In unison, we turned around to face the Narnians with Aslan standing in front of us.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant," Aslan's voice echoed through the room and I turned my head towards Lucy with a bright smile on my face.

I turned my head forward again to see the Beavers with carrying our crowns on velvet cushions with Mr Tumnus following behind them. He picked up a silver tiara that made of tiny laurel leaves interspersed with yarrow and laurel flowers before walking over to Lucy. She curtsied slightly allowing Mr Tumnus to place the crown on her head. The two shared a smile before Mr Tumnus walked around as Aslan spoke again; "To the great western woods, I give you King Edmund, the Just."

Mr Tumnus picked up the silver crown before walking over to Edmund who bowed slightly. Once the crown was placed onto Edmund's head, Mr Tumnus walked away and grabbed one of the gold tiaras that was a wreath of daffodils and mountain ash leaves. "To the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle," Aslan spoke again as Mr Tumnus placed the crown on Susan's head.

Once Susan's crown was placed on her head, Mr Tumnus walked down over to Mr Beaver and picked up the gold grown before walking over to Peter. "To the clear northern skies, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent," Aslan spoke as Mr Tumnus placed Peter's crown on his head.

Peter proudly rose from his bow and stood tall as he looked over at me with a smile which I returned. "And to the gleaming stars above, I give you Queen Annabell, the Hope," Aslan spoke again as I turned my head towards the crowd again.

Mr Tumnus picked up the last tiara that was also gold but was a wreath of small red irises and rose leaves with small clear jewels lining the bottom of the tiara and the centre of the irises. When the jewels caught the sunlight, they look like small stars. I bowed slightly to allow the crown tiara to place on my head. Once the tiara was placed on my head, we sat down in our thrones while Aslan turned around and spoke; "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens."

After Aslan had spoken, he and the crowd cry out together; "Long live Queen Annabell! Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

I chuckled lightly as I noticed some like the Beavers and Mr Tumnus had cried out slightly louder for Lucy.

* * *

Once the coronation was over, the crowd began to mingle and dance. I had removed my cloak and was now standing on one of the balconies that overlooked the beach. I could see Aslan walking along the beach, and I knew that he was leaving now that we were here to rule over Narnia. His eyes met mine as I gave him a small smile before he turned away and disappeared, leaving only his footprints in the wet sand. "He's gone," I jumped slightly at the sound of Peter's voice from beside me.

My head turned to face him, and I gave him a smile. "He'll back," I informed him before turning my head back towards the beach.

My eyes closed as I felt the ocean breeze on my face causing the curls that weren't pinned fluttering in the breeze. I could feel Peter watching me which caused me to open one eye to look at him. "What?" I asked him; my brows frowned in confusion.

He reached up to push the strand of hair that fell over my eyes away from my face and behind my ear. We remained staring at each other for what like a lifetime before he leaned forward and place his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock and I remained frozen for a few moments before I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. As we kissed, I could hear cheers as I guessed that the crowd were now watching us.

Their cheers caused me to giggle slightly as we broke apart. I rested my head against Peter's chest as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. My eyes closed; feeling content with my life now.


	14. The Future

**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER**

* * *

THE sound of laughter and horses' hooves galloping against the ground as four figure rode through the silent forest. In front of them was a white stag which was trying to escape. The two men rode in front of the two women before they passed the dark-haired male, Edmund, as his horse began to slow down. As the horse still and was breathing heavily, his rider reached down to place a hand on his neck. "Are you alright, Philip?" Edmund asked, concerned for his horse.

"Not as young as I once was," the horse replied between breaths.

The sound of neighs and approaching hooves caused him to look up and see that the others were re-joining him. "Come on, Ed," the darker haired female, Susan, called out as she rode into the clearing.

"Just catching my breath," Edmund said to his older sister who teased back; "Well that's all we'll catch at this rate."

"What did he say again, Susan?" the lighter haired female, Lucy, asked her sister as she stopped beside her.

"'You girls wait in the castle; I'll get the stag myself!'" Susan impersonated Edmund making the others but he laughed.

The blonde-haired male, Peter, looked up at something and asked; "What's this?"

He was the first to dismount from his stead before the others followed him. They looked up at an old lamppost covered in ivy. "This seems familiar," he said as he subconsciously began twirling the finger of his left ring finger around while looking up at the lamppost with frowning brows.

"As if from a dream," Susan remarked as she also looked up at the lamppost.

"Or a dream of a dream..." Lucy trailed off before her eyes widened slightly in realisation; "Spare Oom."

She picked her dress off the ground before running off. "Lucy!" Peter shouted as he ran after his sister.

"Not again!" Susan whined as she and Edmund also followed after Lucy.

"Lu?" Peter asked once he had caught up with Lucy.

"Come on!" she cried out in excitement as they continued moving through the trees before the path began to narrow and the branches turned into fur coats. "These aren't branches," Peter exclaimed as he pushed his way through the coats.

"They're coats," Susan said as she stopped to look around at the coats.

"Susan, you're on my foot," Edmund exclaimed suddenly which caused the others to begin to cry out as well and shove each other.

Their voices began to change and became higher pitched. A door flew open and they fall out of the wardrobe, now 15 years younger. They looked down at each other in shock as they noticed they were back to the age they were when they first entered Narnia. The door to the room opened and the Professor walked in with the cricket ball that Edmund had hit and that broke a window.

"Oh. There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" the Professor asked with a knowing smile on his face.

The Pevensies looked at each other before looking back at the Professor. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Peter replied making the Professor throw the cricket ball to Peter who caught it.

"Try me," the Professor exclaimed with a large grin on his face.

Those in the room hadn't realised that there was one person missing because they were still in Narnia.

* * *

 **ANNABELL**

* * *

I was sat in the window seat by the window in my room, looking down at the beach below. My husband and his siblings had ventured off to capture the white stag while I agreed to stay at Cair Paravel to look after the affairs for the day. Tumnus has advised me that I needed a break after spending several hours in the throne room, hearing the people.

The window was open slightly, allowing the cool, ocean breeze to blow through my hair which wasn't pinned back in braids. My shoulders and collarbone area were also exposed to the cool breeze as my dress laid off my shoulders. My fingers fiddled with one of the pearls sewed into the long sleeves of the bodice. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline with laces in the middle and was black with gold details shaping the black into scales. The skirt was made of black taffeta and fell to the floor when I was standing, hiding my plain black flats.

Out of habit, I twirled the rings on my left ring finger around; watching the jewel on the top ring shine rainbows as the sunlight hits it. The gold of my rings matched the gold of my crown that was currently sitting on the vanity as I didn't feel comfortable wearing it all the time unless I had to which was normally in court or at Susan's parties.

I was focused on staring at the world outside my window that I didn't notice another presence in the room with me until their spoke; "Annabell."

I turned around to see Aslan standing by the door and my eyes widened because he hadn't been seen since we were coronated. "Aslan," I cried out as I jumped off the window seat to give the Great Lion a hug.

I had a large smile on my face which faded when I pulled away from the hug and saw Aslan's sad eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked him as I stood up straight.

"The Pevensies have returned home," he answered and his answered caused shock to run through my body.

I felt myself fall to the floor as I placed a hand over my heart, feeling it almost beating out of my chest. My eyes remained looking down at the rings on my left hand, but my vision was becoming cloudy as tears began forming in my eyes. "Narnia still has need of you, Annabell," was all Aslan said before I felt him breathe on me, ruffling my hair slightly.

A tingling sensation ran through my body and once the sensation had stopped, I looked down at myself and gasped in shock when I noticed that my dress was now hanging off my body. I jumped onto my feet and looked into the mirror to see I was the age I was when I first entered Narnia. "I'm afraid you'll have to remain in Narnia until the Pevensies return," Aslan informed me as I looked over at my face.

"But Aslan…" I stopped myself when I turned around to look at Aslan and noticed that he had disappeared.

* * *

"I am saddened to inform you all that King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy have returned home. I am uncertain when they will return to Narnia," I stood in front of the thrones, looking over the Narnians standing in front of me.

I was now out of my now loose gold and black dress and was now dressed in a deep red dress that had a square neckline, long sleeves, a thick gold belt and a full skirt. My hair was pulled up into a braided updo with my crown pinned into it.

My eyes looked over the Narnians whose faces had saddened as they looked down at the floor. "We must have hope. There is always hope in the world. You've just gotta believe in it," I told them as a small smile appeared on my face.

"Long live Queen Annabell! Long live the Hope Queen" they cried out and they repeated as I smiled down at them.

I will always be a Queen of Narnia…long may I reign.


End file.
